


By His Side

by DaftyPhun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They cannot stand to be apart Jesus fucking Christ, after episode 9, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftyPhun/pseuds/DaftyPhun
Summary: Victor doesn't think his heart has ever beaten so frantically before by the sight of Yuuri, but the moment he met those hopeful brown eyes suddenly everything around him stopped.And before he knew it, he was running.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work concerning Yuri On Ice really, this fucking anime makes me look forward another goddamn day. I'm not joking, I wish i was. Also I haven't written anything in so long and I just pulled this whole thing out of my ass.
> 
> Enjoy.

Victor had been fidgety the whole day, people even stopped and asked if he was okay and he would just look up smile and nod, of course he was okay… probably better than okay and he knew exactly why. Today was the day Yuuri would be taking his flight back to Japan and Victor wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had been looking forward to seeing him again the moment he left the young man alone in the lobby of their hotel to take his own flight, wasn’t ashamed to admit he had taken a cab an hour early to the airport to wait for the young man to walk through the gate— Makkachin wanted to tag along and he couldn’t say no, it looked like Makk was just as excited to see Yuuri as he was. So they there were, sitting on one of the benches, hot coffee on his hands as he kept his eyes on the doors.

He remembers feeling frustrated as the hotel grew out of sight by the second as he made his way to the too familiar airport back in Russia.

Yuuri  _needed_  him, he had promised himself to stay by his side as long as the other wanted him— but Makkachin needed him as well, and the thought of losing his pet companion made him choke back some tears. He also remembers the determination in the young man’s face as he desperately begged him to go back to Japan.

But Yuuri couldn’t hide the doubt and sadness in his eyes as they both went back to the room for Victor to pack his things and book the first flight back to Hasetsu, and it was killing the Russian slowly. He knows how strong his student is and how  _confident_ and  _amazing_ he can be when his head is in the right place, Victor trusts him completely. But he also knows his weak spots, he knows how nervous and anxious he can get to the point of crying until he’s gasping for air and the thought of Yuuri sobbing alone in a corner without no one to comfort him and pull him out of his state made Victor want to scream, he  _needed_  to be by his side, he  _wanted_  to be the one pulling him in to a tight hug and tell him everything was going to be okay.

And yet he left, left Yuuri alone in the country were everyone hated him, were only a small amount wanted to see his beloved  **ангел**  to shine. How blind they were.

Minako brought her laptop to watch the stream of the Rostelecom Cup later that night since she had suggested to watch it together along with Mari, Victor’s eyes scanned the screen, paying closed attention to every move, expression and word Yuuri said, feeling his heart clench when he saw everyone else talking to their coaches as his student stood there, doing some stretches. He couldn’t quite read the expression in his face… he didn’t look anxious but his eyes looked  _dead_ , they didn’t have that shine they always carry and it made Victor bite down on his lip hard. The Russian watched through everyone else’s performances feeling exasperated, it was clear that he was only interested in one performance in particular and—oh there he was! Victor grinned widely as Yuuri stepped out and circled around the ice until he was right in the middle of the rink, nodding in relief as soon as he saw Yakov there; thank goodness at least Yuuri wasn’t completely alone. 

His eyes never dared to look away from the screen, how  _could_ he? It was impossible! he analyzed every movement the man made, it captivated him—even though his hand met the ice, even though he had messed up some of his jumps… Victor was under Yuuri’s spell, and honestly? He couldn’t be prouder of him. Minako and himself yelled in relief the moment they announced the scores along with the pleasing news that his Yuuri had qualified for the Grand Prix Final leaving him in the fourth place, he did it, all by himself.

Victor’s heart clenched once again as he watched his student hug his ex-coach, then felt like kicking himself when the reporters followed Yuuri around as the young man hugged every single skater that had participated, and he wished he was there waiting for him in the Kiss and Cry to pull him off the ground and hug the life out of him, and if the other wanted they could’ve shared yet another kiss. 

He snapped out of his flashbacks as Makkachin barked playfully, he had been playing with a few kids and the Russian didn’t even notice when the dog had left his side. Taking a deep breath and a sip of his coffee he went right back to gazing at the doors waiting to see  _him._ Maybe he would be wearing an oversized coat or that silly beanie of his while carrying that huge backpack. He couldn’t wait to hug him, to feel his muscular yet soft body against him, to be able to place his hands in those curvy hips of his and hold him even closer—He missed him, more than he wanted to admit. Yuuri’s warmth, his smile, his silly laughter, his warm that would eventually get sweaty, his beautiful blush and that shine on his eyes whenever he complimented or touched him in the slightest.

He was in too deep and he couldn’t do anything about it, nor did he want to do anything about it. Yuuri had made it clear that the feeling was mutual a long time ago but… there was so many things unspoken between them, he had so many bottled up feelings that were just waiting to be released, he wanted to shower his lovely Katsudon with all his love. Victor has never really fallen for anyone before, and now that he had found  _him_ he never wanted to let go. Victor had been too caught up with his own thoughts he didn’t notice when Makkachin placed himself against the thick glass barrier that separated the gates and the waiting area. And excited bark was heard, the Russian had to look up and oh--

Victor doesn't think his heart has ever beaten so _frantically_ before by the sight of Yuuri, but the moment he met those hopeful brown eyes suddenly everything around him stopped.  
And before he knew it, he was running.

They hugged maybe four or five times, and it was heaven, he felt Yuuri cry on his shoulder and the only thing he could do was hug him tighter, closer, sighing softly as he buried his face in to the others neck taking in his scent.  _Sounds like a proposal?_  It sure goddamn did to Victor, and the single thought of having the man on his arms that bonded to him that way made his cheeks redden, he refused to think about the possibility of leaving Yuuri alone, no,  _definitely_  not happening.

 “I missed you so much.” Yuuri’s voice was weak and shy as it came out like a whisper, but there was an edge to it, like he was trying to hold something back.

“And I missed you too, very much.” Victor spoke right in to his skin smiling as he felt the young man shivering, realizing seconds later that they were in public and people were staring. With a lot of effort he pulled away only to wipe away the others tears, and dedicate him a warm smile “Shall we get going then? Everyone back is waiting for our return and I bet you must be hungry—“ his eyes widened slightly as Yuuri reached for his hand to hold it tightly.

“Yeah, I’d like to go home with you now.” Yuuri reached down to pet Makkachin lovingly whispering something like  _I’m so glad you’re okay_ and  _you gave us a scare dummy,_ which made Victor grin widely.

After half an hour, one annoyed Victor, and exhausted Yuuri and a very impatient Makkachin later they managed to retrieve the lost luggage Yuuri had missed thanks to their little emotional meeting. The three of them managed to catch a cab to their way back home. And Victor couldn’t be happier as Yuuri clutched himself to his arm, completely leaning against him while Makkachin rested on both their legs. “Come now, don’t fall asleep here… I bet you must be exhausted but you won’t be able to get out of the cab once we get home.” The Russian whispered right in to his ear, and chuckled in amusement by Yuuri’s little pout.

“You’ll just have to carry me inside then.” The man just hugged his arm tighter, snuggling in to him further which made Victor’s heart beat just a tad faster, it felt… _strange_ , not the fact that Yuuri was clinging to him, the fact that Yuuri had made the first move to even touch him.

Victor was always the one that approached, flirted, hugged, and well kissed him every time but this time Yuuri was the one providing the affection, something changed and he wanted to know.

Even though he knew Yuuri was exhausted, he  stayed awake the whole ride back home, both of them speaking in whispers about his performance and Victor had to fill in on everything that had happened while he was away. Once they reached their destination Yuuri took Victor’s hand yet again when they exited the cab. “Oh Victor you don’t have to I’ll do it.“ Victor did not stop when he grabbed the luggage that was placed in the trunk, he smiled as he dragged the bag towards the entrance. Yuuri just sighed “Alright let me pay, where—“ he turned and the cab had already left.

 “Already did, come now, I bet everyone is excited to see you.”

Yuuri could’ve eaten all the katsudon he ever wanted but he refuse which made everyone’s jaw drop since there was an extra-large bowl served just for him, but he just shook his head and mumbled _‘I didn’t win anything… so no katsudon until I do’_ Victor had tried to convince him though, he had qualified for the Grand Prix Finals and that was surely something admirable! But still, the young man refused and ate something else taking his seat next to Victor as they watched Mari and Minako share the large bowl.  

After bonding with the family, Yuuri went back to his room and did not complain when Victor walked in after him, the Russian took a seat on the bed as he watched the other unpack his things “So… how did you liked Russia?” Yuuri looked up and smiled softly.

“Absolutely breathtaking, I would’ve loved to see more really… but I really didn’t have time to play tourist.” He shrugged a bit then pulled out a baggy shirt and his pajama pants, standing up to take off his jacket and shirt but then he stopped, suddenly realizing Victor was there and he was watching… Eh, it wasn’t like Victor hasn’t seen him naked before.

The Russian was about to comment on something but he had to shut his mouth as Yuuri pulled down his pants, slowly revealing his curvy hips and soft looking skin “Ah, go on... don’t mind me.” The boy gave him a reassuring look to continue whatever he was about to say, but honestly? That was long forgotten thanks to the sight in front of him. Yuuri continued to undress, taking off his shirt to slip in a clean one then finally putting on one of his more comfortable pair of sweats. “Victor?” he mumbled shaking the older man by the shoulder to snap him out of whatever was going through his mind right now.

What was going through Victor’s mind you ask? Lots of things, like the weather and how he left his laptop on the floor back in his room and silently wondered if Makkachin was resting on top of it and how he accidentally spilled a glass of water earlier in the morning on the rug—anything to distract him from the image of Yuuri’s nice soft looking ass, for god sakes… did Yuuri knew how irresistible he was? Had the boy bended over a bit too much in purpose when he reached down to pull up his pants? It will remain unknown cause there was no way he was going to tell him that, well, at least not now.

“Huh? No, no I’m fine… well, I suppose you’re going to go right to sleep right?” Victor was about to offer to share his room yet again, but Yuuri was probably to deal with it right now so he kept his mouth shut. He stood and walked over the door “Do you want me to switch the lights… off?” The face Yuuri was carrying made him stop. “Uh, I was wondering if…” the boy took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for something big “I could sleep in your room this time?” They both kept silent for a few seconds, and Victor probably took too long to answer cause Yuuri was already mumbling _‘Oh no uh, nevermind I’ll stay here it’s okay, good night Victor’_.

“Why didn’t you said so sooner? Of course you can sleep with me tonight… it’s been sometime since we last shared a bed don’t you think? I think it’s only fair we do it again.” The older man tried to hide his excitement and he probably succeeded since Yuuri was blushing like crazy as Victor reached for his hand, escorting him to the other room at the end of the hall.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I’m going to change real quick...” He wanted Yuuri to have the same impact as he did when the other stripped down to his underwear but sadly, Yuuri was already under the covers, hugging a pillow while hiding his face.

Victor sighed softly and quickly changed in to something more comfortable, he was quite eager to join the other in bed since it wasn’t a everyday he got to enjoy. He switched the lights off and joined Yuuri under the covers surprised yet again by the young one when the other closed the gap between them, burying his face on to his neck which immediately send shivers down his spine. “Ah I see my **дорогая** wants more hugs? I’ll be happy to obligue” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, almost pulling him on top but maybe that was too much.

The warmth his body was emitting was comforting and Yuuri’s hot breath on his neck was very, very distracting. And then he felt his lips press firmly against his neck, which surprised him yet again “Oh?” he mumbled and suddenly Yuuri left his neck to make direct eye contact for a few seconds, his gaze was a bit too intense to the point of making Victor nervous and then without a warning he leaned in to kiss him. It was a shy soft kiss, but it made his head spin. 

“Yeah I just wanted to—“ Yuuri started to ramble but Victor didn’t have time for any for that, he desperately cupped his face to smash their lips together but he tried to calm himself down since he didn’t want to scare Yuuri away with such a rough kiss so he kept it soft and passionate at the same time, enjoying the softness of his plump lips, enjoying every time the other would part his lips to whine or gasp for air and even sigh his name and he was goddamn tempted to slip his tongue inside that sweet mouth, but maybe it was too soon for that. Victor pulled away with a small gasp and searched for those brown eyes, smiling widely when he found them, they were shinning like a thousand stars _it was true as cheesy as it sounded_ and his cheeks were a new kind of flushed red, which was completely adorable.

“You really missed me, huh?” And that was enough to make Yuuri collapse in to his chest and cuddle up to him. “Well… judging by the way _you_ kissed me, I can easily say you missed me as much as I missed you.” Yuuri mumbled and his voice was silent and shy, and it made Victor’s heart explode and he knew the boy was probably listening his exaggerated heartbeat.

“The jig is up.” Victor chuckled but immediately sighed in content as he felt some fingers play around with his hair, it was oddly relaxing.

“Hah.”

“I’m sorry” The Russian mumbled as Yuuri looked up, “For what?” it made Victor smile a bit, the other man looked genuinely confused.

“For leaving your side.” Katsuki’s eyes widened slightly and a second later he shook his head frantically “No, no, no… Makkachin needed you Victor and I did just fine by myself—I mean of course it would’ve been more than nice to have you there but… augh-“ he sighed and just took his place back in his arms “You were always there… deep inside my heart, I knew you were watching and rooting for me from afar, you never really left my side Vitya.” The nickname made Victor lose it for a few seconds but the only thing he could do at the moment was hug the beautiful man in his arms tighter.

The night continued with Yuuri’s words echoing in his head, he didn’t even notice when the other fell asleep but he managed to place a soft kiss on his forehead “It’s decided, I’m not going to leave you, I’ve fallen too hard for you and you’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He whispered then closed his eyes, falling asleep minutes later while holding the man he loved so goddamn much.

 


End file.
